The First Time He Said It
by SilverTwenty
Summary: Finn can't believe his luck, he has the best boyfriend ever and he realises this. Sorry rubbish summary basically its an Finn/Artie fic.


**Hi, so this is my first EVER fanfiction and I hope you like it :). I decided to start with a Finn/Artie story as there seem to be so few of them around. It'd be AMAZING if you could review once your done telling me what you liked and didn't like. If there are any spelling mistakes or anything like that PLEASE let me know. Also, I'm british so some of the words maybe british but if these words of things don't exsist in America then let me know what they are called over there so I can change it as I want too keep it true to the show in some aspects. Also, if there is any way of improving my characterisation at all please tell me. Ok enjoy :)**

**I have no idea if this is necessary please tell me if it is or not but I don't own Glee. If I'm honest I wouldn't want too because I'd rather be one of the actors because I bet it'd be beyond awesome :D.**

**Pairing: Finn/Artie Established 't know how long its been established it doesn't really matter.**

**Set sometime after Born This Way. Not sure when just is. The whole Quinn and Finn thing never happened.**

**Summary: Finn can't believe his luck, he has such an amazing boyfriend and realises this. (Ok YES it sucks but I don't know how summarise :P).**

**The First Time He Said It**

It was a warm Saturday afternoon; the hot sun was blazing through the window illuminating the entire room. The window left slightly ajar let a slight breeze blow through taking away some of the burn from the sun. On his side, propped up on his elbow Finn couldn't believe his luck. Artie was sleeping peacefully on Finn's bed on his stomach, his face turned slightly towards Finn. His glasses had been taken off by Finn and placed delicately on the bedside table next to which Artie's wheel chair currently sat. Finn had treated them as if they were the most precious thing in the world because to him they were. They were his boyfriend's, _his boyfriend's. _Thinking that made him smile a little goofy half smile.

Finn really couldn't believe how lucky he was, this beautiful boy was lying next to him. For one thing Finn had no idea Artie was gay or bi. He'd always shown before he was all about the bouncy, bouncy, bouncy. But not just that, Artie looked just perfect; there wasn't one thing Finn didn't love about him. The way his ears stick out slightly was so cute that Finn couldn't put it into words, and not just because he sucked at English. Artie also had great hair; Finn had always thought he had since he first met him. Sure, Artie didn't do much with it and it was cut by his mom but still Finn for it was amazing. The perfect shade of brown, like the colour of wood and Finn liked wood.

At that moment Artie murmured something quietly in his dream and licked his lips. Those lips, Finn though, they were awesome. Soft but slightly chapped, not like a girls. Out of those lips came Finn's favourite sound, Artie's voice. He could sing anything, it was mesmerizing to Finn. He'd first heard Artie sing properly for the first time was when they did the mash-up for the boys vs. girls competition last year. Yes, Finn had been on some sort of vitamin that made him super hyper but he still remembered falling in love with that voice. It was a voice that just made Finn melt, or that's what is supposed to do according to all the romantic films and stuff but he never really understood how that works "how does somebody physically melt anyway".

Artie had laughed at that when Finn had asked him. He hadn't laughed in a mean way because Artie wasn't like that, he's smart. Like really smart, super smart in fact. Since they'd been going out Finn's grades had been slowly improving completely due to Artie and his awesomeness at being able to get Finn to understand things. Admittedly half the time that Artie was tutoring him Finn just got distracted by his awesome face or amazing eyes but Artie was patient. He understood that Finn just took longer to get stuff than others. Apparently it was what Artie found cute, Finn liked that. Artie thought he was cute.

Only one person knew that Artie was his boyfriend. Finn liked it that way, it meant Karofsky or Azimio wouldn't try and push Artie down the stairs; they can do what they like to Finn but is they touch his boy they going to be dead. They'd been going out for a while now; Finn couldn't remember how long exactly which he felt bad about. He should remember but he didn't understand how calendars worked so he just never used them. He had them yes, but only for the pictures.

Santana knew about the pair, apparently she had amazing gaydar or something. That panicked me slightly because if people can just go into a store and buy a gun or something that like lights up when it sees a gay then how is he going to protect Artie. Santana had continued going on about some other stuff saying something along the lines of "the only straight I am is straight up bitch" and that she wouldn't tell anyone as she was getting her Britts on. Again this confused Finn as he didn't know anyone British and he was pretty sure Santana didn't either.

The whole conversation had been a worry for Finn, Artie had been great though. He'd kept his cool and told Finn afterwards that everything would be fine. In fact Artie had told him that Finn looked adorkable the entire time, "you looked like a deer caught in headlights, it was cute." All Finn thought about after that was how sorry he felt for the deer and he wasn't ever going to speed down a road with forests around it encase he killed Bambi.

The point was that Finn had never felt like this before. He got butterflies whenever he heard his wheelchair. He woke up every day thinking about him. He'd never thought about anyone as much as he had Artie, not even Rachel.

Artie made him feel so comfortable. He was easy to talk too, would laugh at Finn's lame jokes and childish ways and Artie would never make fun of Finn; not even when Finn didn't understand how eating vegetables isn't the same as eating meat because carrots can have feelings too. How do we know they don't want to live until their old. Or when Finn spells Tuesday as chooseday on all of his work or in texts. Artie just accepts it as being part of Finn and chuckles to himself.

All of sudden Artie's hand is waving in Finn's face breaking him from his train of thought. It appears that he's woken up while Finn thought about carrots growing legs and killing everyone for eating them. Once Artie had his attention he turned over and put his glasses one and hoisted himself up into a sitting position using only his arms. This was something Finn found godly, Artie couldn't use his legs but was still so independent.

Finn noticed Artie had slight bed hair and it was sticking up in odd places. It looked unbelievably hot and cute at the same time and although if Artie knew what his hair looked like he'd go mad Finn decided not to tell him but instead sat up against the headboard next to him and entwined his fingers into the smaller boys hand. Finn enjoyed doing this, Artie's hands were awesome. Admittedly he often wore gloves which felt great to hold but Finn liked holding bare skin like he was now even more. It felt like they were connected.

It was then that Finn realised something, something he'd never actually said to Artie but felt now was the time. He cupped Artie's face with his other hand and stared straight into his beautiful blue eyes and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Artie… I love you." Finn tried to put as much meaning into his words and face as he could. He wasn't sure if he'd conveyed exactly how much he felt before Artie said.

"I love you too Finn."

"You do know I really, really mean it right. Like I love you more than I love grilled cheese. More than I love football. I love you more than anything, well except my mom but that'd different. I've honestly never felt like this Artie no matter how much of a cliché it is."

Finn smiled to himself, he'd finally got to use it. Artie had been teaching him new words so when Rachel talked to him he didn't need to spend hours in the library looking through a dictionary only so Artie can then explain what the words mean anyway as the definitions make no sense.

"Hey you used it in the right context." Artie beamed, it seemed to make him glow when he'd managed to teach Finn something. "And I know you meant it Finn, I could see how much you were trying to mean it by your face. It sort of looked like you were going to give yourself an aneurism."

"I have no idea what that means." Confusion again etching across Finn's face while Artie's lips crooked up into a massive smile.

"I'll explain later."

At that moment Artie leaned forward and kissed Finn passionately. Both boys battling for tongue dominance as Finn called it. Eventually Finn allowed Artie to win this one and only time. The two then slid down the bed; Artie using his arms only, and snuggled into each other. Finn honestly couldn't believe how amazing he felt. It was the first time he'd really shown Artie his commitment to him and Artie had reciprocated; YES score one for Finn he'd used two word in one day, his feelings. This had to be the best Saturday EVER.

**Ok there you have it. Hope you liked it :). If not please say why don't just be like "HATE IT" because I really want to improve as a writer and any help or advice would be amazing :). Thank you for taking your time to read this :). I don't know whether to write a sequel or prequel to this or not, I want your feedback.**


End file.
